wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nosferatu's Ghost Stories
The time of terrifying tales has returned!This is a page where, everyday, I post a new ghost story, until Halloween night! Enjoy the fright! Story One: The Devil of the Woods In the region between the Sea Kingdom and Rainforest Kingdom is a stretch of land covered in dense forest. The Scavengers there called it, "New Jersey", whatever that means. The dumb, placid creatures lived there for centuries, until around 300 years ago. The locals began to write down stories of a mysterious and terrifying monster. The beast, drawn on scrolls, apparently had the head of a horse, with a dragon's skull mounted on it's head. It had a serpentine tail and tongue, bat-like wings, hooves with spiky claws jetting out of them, beading red eyes, and large fangs. They wrote down on scrolls that it had the ability to "take one's breath, with it's own" and "create blood-curdling screams". Dragon Archaeologist Bonefinder the Nightwing, nicknamed the legendary monster, "The Jersey Devil", after the region. Soon, tracks, scales, and dung of the animal were found. By it's description, it would have been a Deathwing, but they never left Skull Island, and Queen Horror proved it. The animals dung suggested it was an omnivore, and a great predator. One day, Dr. Bonefinder went into the woods, alone, to search for the beast. He was never seen again. His colleague found tracks of the animal, and a trail of Bonefinder's blood. Disturbed vegetation showed struggling, and something even more frightening was also found. Another set of tracks, that looked exactly the same as the ones of the Jersey Devil, but twenty percent larger, and laced with the hormones of a female animal in season. That meant only one thing. There was just one devil, but two, and the second one, was the first one's mate. Even today, Scavenger and dragon parents alike advise friends and family to never venture into those woods, and certainly not alone. Is the Jersey Devil real, is it a Deathwing, is it something completely different, where did it come from, and, most importantly, how many are there................... Story Two: Dr. Jackalope and Mr. Rawhide In the shifting sands of the Sandwing Kingdom, all was peaceful. A Sandwing scientist, named Dr. Jackalope, lived in a settlement none as, Sandy Flasks. He was a peaceful, lovable, and popular dragon in the town, until that fateful night. He was working in his lab late at night, alone, and was working with very "experimental" chemicals. He worked for hours and hours without a drink. Sandwings usually can go for long periods without water, but he was reaching his limit. Hallucinating from exhaustion, he picked up a bottle of chemicals instead. He drank every last drop. Then, he began to feel funny. His scales turned green, his eyes beading and bloodshot, and his spines and teeth, crooked. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky Dr. Jackalope. He was................ Mr. Rawhide. With ghastly howl, he escaped out the window, and flew down to the village. He began breaking and entering, murdering, poisoning, and stabbing unsuspecting dragons. It was a horror show. At dawn's first gleam, he transformed back into Dr. Jackalope, who was dizzy and disoriented. When he realized hat happened, he knew what he had to do. He cut himself off for the world, living alone in his house, and never talking to a single soul, in case he hurt anyone. To this day, Dr. Jackalope is said to still live alone, and wandering dragonets are cautioned never to go anywhere within 30 feet of his house. Every night, he still turns from a kind-hearted and cheerful dragon, to a bloodthirsty killer. Today, all dragons of that village use a line from Darkstalker's Prophecy in Moon Rising. Beware the darkness in dragons................. Story Three: Darkness Descends On an island in the Golden Isles, all was great and content. The tribe members danced around a fire one night. They sang and feasted and laugh. They did this every night, until the God of Night/Dreams, Oneirypnos and the Goddess of Despair, Thlipsklam, came down from Mount Tapest to warn the dragons that dark times were ahead, and they needed to prepare. The dragons didn't listen. They only wanted to have fun and eat. "You have been warned..." Thlipsklam said grimly. They floated away. The next couple of days, were absolute torture. Crops withered, livestock died, and the water dried up. Dragons that once had more than enough for everyone, now didn't have enough for one. An endless night was cast, and the Goddess, Eoastra, heralder of dawn and dusk, never came to bring the sun back. It was soon followed by all out war. Sibling against sibling, youth again elders, peasants against chief, until the whole island was ruined. Forests burned, wounds blistered, and homes blazed. Citizens sacrificed friends and family in hopes of earning their deities' protection. All of this, this, destruction and betrayal, could have been avoided if they listen to the Gods. Darkness had descended. Story Four: Nosferatu Goes Nuts(Part 1) It was an eerie Halloween afternoon, just before sundown, and Nosferatu was gorging on the ample candy. His friends, Aquamarine, Riverbed, Fuse, Sylvia, Hurricane, and Abyss, were worried. For years, he had eaten way to much candy, often getting a massive sugar rush. On that afternoon, they decided to take action. "Nosferatu? Could we talk to you for a sec?", Abyss asked quietly. "Sure!", Nosferatu replied. They went over to the others, who were are sitting in a circle. "Nosferatu, sit down please.", Riverbed asked calmly. "This is an intervention, and we've all decided as a group, you can not have a single piece of candy, again." Hurricane said plainly. "HAHAHAHA!! Oh three moons! You guys are so funny!" Nosferatu laughed. "This is no joke." Sylvia said. "Alright, no more licorice!" Nosferatu joked. "NO! No more candy..... EVER!!" Fuse yelled. "You are kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!" Nosferatu questioned with worry. The group shook their heads. There was a long, awkward silence. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!!!" the Deathwing yelled with despair. 1 hour later........ The three moons were high in the sky, it was nightfall, and all of the little dragonets were out trick or treating..... except Nosferatu, who had been locked in his room. Downstairs, Abyss thought she and Sylvia should check on him. They went upstairs, and open the door. As they walked in, Nosferatu played on the master organ he always played when he was upset. "Nosferatu, are you alright?" Sylvia asked warily. "Yes, and I've been thinking about my candy ban." he said. "And?" Abyss asked. "If I can't have candy...... than no one can...." he said ominously. He turned around and hissed at the two, then escaped through the door and downstairs. Riverbed was handing kids candy. "Here, have some lollipops." Riverbed said as he handed kids candy. All of a sudden, Nosferatu busted from nowhere and swiped all the candy. He put it all in a bowl, grabbed a match, and set it all on fire. "Hey! That was our candy!" a small child complained. Nosferatu turned to the youngster and began to speak. "Get used to it kid! Life is full of disappointment!" he whispered as he petted the dragonet. With an evil cackle, he flew into the air, busted through the window, and down to the town below. With an evil howl into the night, Nosferatu signaled he had gone mad, and was destined to destroy all the candy in Pyrrhia! Unless his friends could slap some sense into him soon. Story Five: Nosferatu Goes Nuts(Part 2) "Wait!" Abyss pleaded. But it was too late. Nosferatu had turned evil, and set out to destroy all candy. "We have to do something!" Aquamarine yelled. Riverbed thought in his mind. "I got it!" he said. "We'll give him candy again." he suggested. "It seems we have no other choice." Fuse said. "To the artillery closet!" Aquamarine said. "We have that?" Hurricane asked. "Yep!" Aquamarine said happily. 3 hours later. The group traveled throughout the small town, already seeing the wrath Nosferatu had unleashed. Candy burning in piles, costumes shredded, decorations ruined, and dozens of small dragonets crying. "We must be getting close." Abyss said. They pressed onward, reaching the town square. "Come on out Nosferatu. We have candy!" Fuse said. A dark, shadowy veil was cast over them, and they turned around to see Nosferatu on the clock tower. "How dare you. First you say no more candy, then you offer it to me to get me to stop!" Nosferatu said with anger. He lifted into the night sky, and swooped down towards them. "Wait for it. Wait for it!" Riverbed said. "Uh, now would be good!" Sylvia worried. "Wait for it." the Mudwing continued. "Just do it!" Aquamarine screamed. Riverbed pulled out a slingshot and shot a candy corn from it. It landed directly into Nosferatu's mouth, just as he was upon them. The Deathwing stopped in mid flight, and fell to the ground, chewing the sweet piece of confection. There was a moment of silence, and Nosferatu soon turned to his friends. "Guys! I'm so sorry I-" he said before he was interrupted. Out of nowhere, Fuse bonked him on the head with a shovel, and he fell unconscious. "Ah!" Nosferatu said as he woke up. He was in his bed, and light shined through his window. "Oh thank the three moons. It was all a horrible nightmare!" Nosferatu said relieved. "Hey bud!" Fuse said as he walked in with a bowl on soup. "Hey Fuse! I just had the strangest, most horrible dream ever! I was deprived of candy, I turned evil, tried to destroy Halloween, and you bonked me on the head with a shovel!" Nosferatu explained. "Oh." Fuse said guiltily. "What do you mean, "Oh"? It was a dream, right?" Nosferatu asked. Fuse quickly left the room. Nosferatu could have sworn he saw a shovel on Fuse's back. "What would he be doing with that? It's not like.... or, did. No, it couldn't have!" Nosferatu thought. Was it a dream? Story Six: The Highway Dragon Deep in the lost canals of history, lies a mysterious place in the Skywing Mountains. In these woods, lives a strange dragon, said to soar across the night sky, looking for his next target, often chanting the ominous tune: "I'll knock you out, pull ya out the skies Steal the scales from off yo' feet Highway dragons.... we always make end's meet..." Story Seven: Importent Message Many of us think dreams are nothing but nonsensical realms of the imagination, but they indeed can, and should be taken as heeds. Long ago, in the Lost City of Night..... It was an eerie night. Clouds barricaded the city from the moon's beams. Thin, wisps of cryptic starlight drained through, on a prophet. Premonition, a rare, three-eyed prophet Nightwing, from the far side of the kingdom, was called to the city by the queen. He entered the palace, with the queen siting alone, atop her throne. "My queen, you summoned for me?" he asked. The queen nodded her head. "I see......I see, a great catastrophe." he uttered. The queen just stared blankly back. "I suggest an evacuation. It is the best way to avoid the almost inevitable." Premonition mentioned. The queen shook her head, and ordered the prophet out. "But! My majesty-" Still, the queen shook her head. The prophet bowed, and left the palace, as quickly as he came. The moral is: never doubt a Nightwing Prophet. Story Eight: Over the Pyrrhian Wall The two Deathwings travel through the woods, unaware of the figure stalking them.... "Ugh, I think we're lost again!" Phantom complained. "How do you think I feel, at least you can walk!" Sylvia said from her pouch. "Sorry but the old lady said that scavengers aren't allowed in public when we get to town." Nosferatu said trying to calm the two. "Yes but we're not at town yet because a certain someone who shall remain nameless, refused to ask the lady directions!!!" Sylvia vented at Phantom. "She smelled like bath soap, I thought we overstayed our welcome!" Phantom cried back. "She was retired she had ALL the time in Pyrrhia!!" Sylvia said trying to get out of the pouch. When she slipped loose, she restless on the ground with the dragonet, both yelled like maniacs. "Okay ENOUGH!!! I get it, Bigwings isn't here, I know it's hard to cooperate, but we have to keep going! Now Either you two shut up with the argument, or blow out this lantern and leave your sorry hides for the buzzards!!!!" Nosferatu said as he bared his now huge fangs and separated the two from each other. His eyes glowed red, this time of fury and not of genetics. Immediately, they got back in place. "See isn't that better?" Nosferatu asked rhetorically as he calmed. "Now come on! The tavern should be about a quarter mile ahead." The trio continued towards the old buffet tavern that laid snuggled in the wood under lantern light. The outside was still quiet of night, the occasional cricket, but the inside, yes the inside, was boisterous and rowdy. The three peered in threw the window. Deathwings and Trickwings all gleefully punched, bit, and fought each other, bar-fights being like hugs. One really old Deathwing with a pipe in his mouth and a cup of nails in his talons, sat and stared in a frozen position.... then fell over. "Look! Over there!" Sylvia pointed. A female Deathwing, looking much like Nosferatu, was holding her own against a line of burly dragons in a arm wrestling contest. It was Nosferatu's twin sister Voodoo, challenging every dragon that was dumb enough to come back for a rematch. "Come on! Let's go talk to her! She owns the mill where we can get more sugar grounded!" Phantom said. "Who you look'in at!?!?" a dizzy intoxicated dragon said from inside as he grabbed the old dragon in rigamortes on the floor and slapping him around for no good reason. "Yeah, that's a sane plan." Sylvia remarked. "Alright Sylvia, you hide in the pouch, Phantom, go be a distraction!" Nosferatu ordered. Sylvia reluctantly obeyed, and Phantom went with his "tough face", and burst through the saloon door, walking directly towards the center bar stool. Nosferatu seized his chance, and slipped inside unnoticed. Phantom was soon at the bar. "Can I have everyone's attention?" he called out in a soft voice. All of the dragons in the bar gazed right at him. Even the pretty much dead Deathwing on the floor seemingly came back to life just to stare at Phantom. There was a silence. "I have to go to the bathroom!" Phantom whined. "Uuuuuugh... It's right over there?" a random Trickwing pointed. "Thanks." Phantom said as he walked towards the restroom. "Phantom, what kind of distraction was that?!" said Sylvia from inside the pouch. Everyone stared at Nosferatu. "Oh, that's just my stomach, th-the food I ate earlier!" he nervously chuckled. He grabbed Phantom and sat down besides Voodoo. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods brother?" she asked. "Oh we were just lost and-" "I'm Highwayman!" said a Trickwing up on the bar. "Okay good to know!" Phantom said happily. Nosferatu returned to the subject. "You see sis, we're just-" "I'm Highwayman! That's the name! I make ends meet just like any dragon!" the Trickwing said interrupting again. And he began to sing. "I work with my talons, You cross ma' path...... I'll knock ya out! Drag ya out the skies... Steal the scales from off yo feet, I'm Highwayman..... A dragon that makes ends meet....." The last line finished with him doing a throat cutting gesture with his talon. Everyone began to cheer and demand for an encore from the "singer". Suddenly, something startled someone, a dragon came running in through the saloon door, claiming to have locked up the Scavenger stables and the door. He said that spying from the window, was a pair of glowing eyes from the wood, too faint to be seen from inside, but all too clear in the fog outside. Immediately everyone laughed, but what they didn't know is that he was right to be fearful. Staring into the tavern from afar, was a glowing dragon like figure. "Nice going! Your glow almost cost us both!!" a dark harsh voice said from behind the ghostly dragoness. "Forgive me....." she whispered. The two returned to the forest, ever deeper into the lost forest of Pyrrhia. The End? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing)